


Yixing and the giant peach

by Kolarov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Sehun reacts to 'Peach'Yixing reacts to Sehun's reaction, painfully.





	Yixing and the giant peach

"Did you check the song I released three months ago?" Yixing smiles, eyes widening at his screen.

 

"Which one?" Sehun asks, confusingly. 

 

He feels his eyelids' weight already getting heavier, he tries not to look tired and succeeds, he hasn't talked to Yixing for two weeks and now that they finally have a time to have a conversation on Skype, Sehun doesn't want to ruin the moment.

 

"Peach!" Yixing exclaims. 

 

"Peach?" Sehun asks, voice barely vanishing. 

 

The question takes Yixing by surprise, his excitement fades slowly. Meanwhile, Sehun places his laptop on the bed and lies down next to it with his arm supporting his head against the pillows.

 

"Peach?" he wrinkles his eyes, "you mean it as a, real fruit or…?" he adds and suddenly feels his cheeks reddening.

 

"You can just check it out tomorrow" Yixing shrugged, forcing a smile.

 

"Um, yeah" Sehun nods, looking at the keyboard pensively until he realizes that his tiredness is growing more obvious, "No! I'm checking it right now, you whiny sheep" 

 

"You don't have to, really…" Yixing stops when he sees through his laptop screen that Sehun is already on his phone, grinning. The anxiety cripples into his veins.  
He regrets it now, he sure does. 

 

The song starts and Yixing immediately buries his face in his hands and wails. 

 

"Oh! cute sheeps!… I mean one sheep" Sehun smiles widely at his phone when a picture of Yixing holding a sheep appears, Yixing uncovered his face, "you once t…"  
Sehun pauses, his nostrils flare suddenly. That time, Yixing almost pisses himself out of embarrassment when 'Hold up lil mama' part hits, "stop! The song just started!" Yixing whines.

 

"Wait, is this song, really about butts?" Sehun spells every word carefully, voice lowering at 'butts'. Yixing, on the other side of the screen hisses through his gritted teeth and nods, he's not sure if Sehun was playing innocent or stupid, it doesn't make any difference to him. 

 

"Aren't you so adorable when you're dumb?" he states simply, eyes narrowing.

 

"Thanks" Sehun answers coldly, refocusing on his phone.

 

"So, whose butt?" Sehun asks again, pausing the video.

 

"your dog's butt, finish the goddamn song, Sehun!" Yixing blurts out at his screen. 

 

"Why would you make a song about Vivi's butt, you psychopath" Sehun shivers, rolling his eyes.

 

Yixing shakes the idea off of his head and swallows the limp in his throat. He ignores the dumb's dumb question. He has never seen Sehun in such pathetic condition as that. 

 

So Yixing focuses on keeping himself utterly shut, his heart disturbingly beating in his ears when the song is finally over.

 

"I think you've spent enough time with Luhan" Sehun rubs his forehead, avoids looking at the camera so Yixing wouldn't be able to see the red circles on his cheeks despite of the dark room, "you like butts now? i don't even know who you are anymore!" he adds and throws his phone on his bed, playing angry.

 

Yixing rolls his eyes and sighs, "thank you for boosting my confidence"

 

"Wait, are you telling me that you're embarrassed of it?" Sehun asks mockingly, Yixing has no idea what that means. 

 

"I was nervous you dick!" Yixing whines, narrowing the space between his face and the camera. 

 

Sehun parts his lips shockingly, feeling attached. 

 

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" Yixing breaks the silence, biting the tip of his lip. His stomach flips uncomfortably when a deadpanned expression carves on Sehun's face, "The song, i mean".

 

"Honestly, my butt is numbed; I cramped it during the whole song" he smiles sheepishly. Yixing bites his inner cheek and rubs his chin, pensive look growing on his features, "what are you thinking about?" Sehun asks curiously.

 

"The image is crystal clear in my mind" Yixing says playfully.

 

"Yeah? Am I wearing any clothes in your mind?" he mutters, there is no pity or disdain in Sehun's voice, he's 100% not wasted, that rubbish is really coming out of his mouth.  
Yixing presses his lips together and pauses.

 

What makes him so sure that he can easily make Yixing's stable condition go wild with few words? Well, he just did.

 

"You better sleep now, you look like a dead chicken" Yixing decides to end the call before things get more awkward and uncomfortable to his will.

 

Sehun is still glaring at something on his laptop screen, avoiding the camera.

 

"Right, good night lil mama!" he waves with a faint smile.

 

Yixing stops to take a breath and blinks just to make sure he is hearing this right.

 

Sehun ends the video call quickly enough that Yixing doesn't get the chance to say anything back. His mouth parts in confusion as he stares blankly at nothing.

 

In between confusion and embarrassment, there is something else there too, Yixing can't understand why.

 

That he is horny as fuck

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!  
> tell me what you think about it in the comments, or Vivi's butt will haunt you in your dreams! :)


End file.
